Survive
by Martha the Anorexic Ephalent
Summary: Bella and her brother just moved to Forks, leaving behind a horrifying past in Phoenix. But soon after their arrival, Bella and her newest companions have to deal with a mystery murderer on the loose in the school. What will it take to survive? AH,not OOC
1. Phoenix

**

* * *

**

**Title -** Survive  
**Author -** Martha the Anorexic Ephalent  
**Summary -** Bella and her brother just moved to Forks, leaving behind a horrifying past in Phoenix. But soon after their arrival, Bella and her newest companions - the Cullens and the Murphys - have to deal with a mystery murderer on the loose in the school. What will it take to survive? AH, but not very OOC.

**Author's Note - **This story will not be too violent at all, but users will have to deal with Twilight character deaths, and my own original character deaths, which may be too much for some users to handle. Reader discretion is advised. POVs will change in this fic, but only in each new chapter, not in the middle of chapters and at random like some other fics. That's just about all you need to know, I hope you enjoy this fic!

**Disclaimer - **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but I myself own the rights to all original characters and the story plot line, with the exception of references to the Twilight book, or similar/ exact scenes and scene layouts.

**PS - **Please don't mistake Bella's dislike for Phil in this chapter as OOC, it's just something necessary for the plotline. Also, this chapter mentions some crimes that some readers might not be comfortable with.

* * *

**1. Phoenix (Bella's POV)**

I took a deep breath, and slowly walked up the steps to my new high school. Peeking my head around the door, I wondered if these kids would be much nicer than the other students back in Phoenix. No one ever really liked me, there. The problem wasn't that they hated me, though, it was that I just couldn't fit in. My childhood friends had slowly started to drift away because of my reputation.

Back in 6th grade, my mom met a guy named Phil. They went on a few dates, and my father, Charlie, never knew. Mom wasn't the type to cheat on Charlie, and she couldn't bear to cause him any pain. Knowing that she wanted more adventure in her life, my mom dumped Charlie and moved in with Phil for a more permanent relationship, towing me along.

I never really liked Phil. I always felt strange around him, and unsafe. I told my mom about it, but she blew it off, saying that I had an overactive imagination, and that I should just give him a chance.

The day my mother almost died is one I'll never forget.

When Renée moved in with Phil, she had no idea that he was wanted in 3 separate countries. He had raped 13 different women, sexually assaulting them and leaving them to die. He was also wanted for three counts of murder... 3 of those women died where he left them, bloodied and stripped down to nothing.

I remember coming home after my first day of school in grade 7, excited to tell my mom about a new kid in my class. He was pretty cute, and had a nice tan. I even talked to him a few times, and found out that his name was Jacob.

So I skipped through the door, only to see Renée lying on our kitchen floor in no clothes, with a steak knife driven through her back.

My mom was eventually okay - I had called the police and an ambulance as soon as I saw her - but she could never forget the horrifying event, not even after years of therapy. Everyone at my school found out, and after comforting me for a few weeks, my friends started to drift away.

So, knowing that my mom couldn't handle the memories in Phoenix anymore, and having no friends to leave behind, I decided to move in with Charlie, and let Renée go on her own adventures.

"Excuse me," said a boy with brilliant green eyes, shocking me out of my memory. His eyes had struck me right away, but his tousled auburn hair and perfectly smooth face completed his striking appearance. His smooth lips were smashed into a tight line, and he gently pushed me aside and rushed down the hallway without bothering to say anything else.

So far, I didn't like Forks at all.

* * *

**AN - Pretty powerful stuff, sorry about that. The next few chapters will have nothing to do with crimes or violence, but they will just be establishing the relationships and setting down the plot line.**

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. The Cullens

**Author's Note - **This story will not be too violent at all, but users will have to deal with Twilight character deaths, and my own original character deaths, which may be too much for some users to handle. Reader discretion is advised. **There is no violence in this chapter, **it will just focus on building the plot and character relationships.

**Disclaimer - **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but I myself own the rights to all original characters and the story plot line, with the exception of references to the Twilight book, or similar/ exact scenes and scene layouts.

* * *

**2. The Cullens (Bella's POV)**

I sighed as I entered the cafeteria. Today had been one of the longest days of my life, and it wasn't even halfway over yet. My morning classes weren't too bad - the teachers were nice and I had already learned most of the necessary work. It was the students that were bothering me. It seemed like they all wanted my attention... which wasn't a bad thing, I suppose, since I was completely ignored by the student body all throughout junior high.

_I officially had a tag-along for each class. Erik Yorkie walked me from English, my first period class, to Government. Then Mike Newton met up with me - a kindof-cute blonde with a babyish face - and walked me to Trigonometry. I didn't really mind, after all, they were both pretty nice. They were friendly, and they helped me out a lot, too. The problem was... they were a little bit... over-friendly._

_I was relieved when I sat down in Trig next to a bouncy, frizzy-haired girl, and neither Mike nor Erik were in my class._

_"Hi, I'm Jessica. You must be the new girl, Isabella Swan."_

_I smiled politely and nodded, a little miffed that she knew me by Isabella. "It's Bella."_

She continued chatting, all the way through that class, and the next - Spanish. It turned out I had that with her, too. Then it was lunch, and I sat down at my table, exhausted. I glanced across the room, straight into a pair of familiar shining green eyes, eyes I could never forget. As we locked eyes in that moment, I felt everything around me disappear. My breathing hitched, and my cheeks started to burn.

"Bella?" Jessica interrupted, and I looked away from _him, _dazed. "What are you staring at?"

"Erm..." I mumbled, unsure. I didn't think she would understand the way his brilliant gaze distracted me from everything else.

He was perfect.

Jessica squeezed into the seat next to me and looked towards his table.

"Oh, that's the Cullens. Jasper, Edward and Rosalie... they're not... well, Jasper's not single. Edward is... I guess," she muttered, and then hissed under her breath, almost too low for me to hear, "Rosalie's single if you want to swing that way."

"Which one's Edward?" I questioned with a hint of hope in my voice, ignoring her rude comment.

"The one in the white shirt."

I smiled. Edward. Edward, the boy in the white shirt with the emerald eyes that reflected all light and beauty in the room. The one who laughed, causing his lips to curl into a beautiful, crooked smile that dazzled me from across the room, and as he swung his head back in laughter, his hair softly swayed along with him, but then returned to it's messy perfection.

"He's sitting next to Rosalie and Jasper?" she continued. "The Cullens... Dr. Cullen's kids. Have you heard of them?"

"Yeah." Charlie had told me and Emmett - my big brother - about the Dr. Cullen last night when I tripped down the stairs. He threatened to take me to the hospital... it took me and Emmett a while to convince him that it was nothing, and I'm so clumsy that stuff like tripping down the stairs happened to me all the time.

"And here comes Alice Brandon. She's going out with Jasper Cullen... her twin sister, Amanda, was going out with Edward, but he dumped her a few days ago. She's heartbroken... she hasn't shown up for school ever since."

Oh. They just broke up. I would have even less of a chance with him. I finally decided not to bother at all; his good looks put him way out of my league, anyways.

"Hey little sis, watcha starin' at?" Emmett teased, walking up to my table.

I rolled my eyes, and was about to deny the fact that I was staring at the Cullens when Jessica batted her eyelashes and decided to pipe up.

"The Cullens. Oh, and Alice Brandon," she mumbled, red in the face. We all watched as Alice shimmied onto Jasper's lap, and all four started laughing. Rosalie and Edward were at opposite ends of the table, and it was obvious that while they both liked Alice, they were both a little jealous of the couple's relationship.

Emmett noticed this, too.

"What's the blonde's name?"

"Rosalie," Jessica squeaked, disappointed.

"She's hot," he said under his breath. I rolled my eyes just as he turned to look at me.

"You think I'm funny, huh? How 'bout now!" he grinned, grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet.

He already had his arm around my waist to catch me, even before I tripped over my backpack - he knew me too well. He then dragged me all the way across the cafeteria.

"Em, you can't be serious," I hissed, looking up to his mischievous brown eyes. He flashed his ever-present grin, and made me follow him to the Cullen table.

"Hi, I'm Emmett, and this is my sister, Bella. Can we sit here?" he smiled, his eyes only on Rosalie.

"Sure," she smiled back, and he sat by her side. The only spot left was between Edward and Alice, and I slid in carefully.

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon. This is Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward Cullen." As she said Jasper's name, she slid a protective arm around his neck to let me know he was taken. This caused the whole table to chuckle with laughter.

I smiled, and we chatted for a small bit. Then she turned her attention back to Jasper.

Feeling discluded, I turned my attention back to Edward. He hadn't been paying any attention all lunch, and was looking at the wall like this was the last place he would ever want to be.

"So, Edward, what - " I began, but I was cut off when he abruptly stood up and raced out the cafeteria doors.

So I sat there in wonder, trying to figure out what I did to make Edward Cullen absolutely loathe me.

* * *

**AN - Aww, poor Bella. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. No more violence for a long while, don't worry!**

**No reviews yet? Aww, thanks guys.**

**Please review! It keeps me going : )**


	3. Amanda

**Author's Note - **This story will not be too violent at all, but users will have to deal with Twilight character deaths, and my own original character deaths, which may be too much for some users to handle. Reader discretion is advised. **There will not be any violence in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer - **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but I myself own the rights to all original characters and the story plot line, with the exception of references to the Twilight book, or similar/ exact scenes and scene layouts.

* * *

**3. Amanda (Edward's POV)**

I bashed my head against the stall door, trying to figure out why today, of all days, I had to get sick. I almost puked all over her. At least I didn't... But still, Bella must think I hate her! She probably hates me, too... I would if I was in her situation. I'm not even in her situation, and I hate myself anyways.

I promised _her _that I would never hurt her. But everything turned out to be too much. My life was full of too much stress already, and dealing with Amanda and her mood swings was just too much for me to handle.

I sighed, and sat down on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, my head in my hands.

Amanda was my best friend since 5th grade. We were inseperable... we both thought it would be best to just confirm our relationship. We were the cutest couple, the one featured in our junior high yearbook for almost every page and theme day, the couple that everyone had the latest gossip on. I had never in my life experienced true love, so I didn't know what I was missing out on. I still don't.

Lately, Amanda had just been too much. One day, we were strolling down the street when the wind blew her hair astray, so she started to cry. A week later, while preparing for a date, she started screaming when I told her not to worry about her appearance, she looked fine anyways. She threw a coffee mug at my head - it only missed me by half an inch.

So a few days ago, I broke up with her. It was so hard saying goodbye to my best friend; the friend that teamed up with me when all the other boys used to tease me, the friend that convinced me to try out for the school baseball team in junior high, the friend that helped me pick out my high school courses, my first girlfriend... my first kiss... After breaking up with her, I went home that night, and cried for hours. Jasper didn't even tease me about it the next morning, he could tell how serious this was, and how heartbroken I must have been.

My stomach retched, yanking away my previous train of thought as I leaned over the cool toilet seat. When I finally felt better, I stood up, brushing off my jeans, splashed my face with water and then rinsed out my mouth at the sink. I grabbed a few mints from my bag, popping them in my mouth - I was sure that no one wanted to smell my breath after _that._

Just as I finished, the bell rang. Deciding that I felt much better, I slid out of the bathroom and down the hall to Biology. I sat in my seat, glancing towards the empty chair next to me - I was the only student without a partner, and I enjoyed it. I folded my arms across the top of the desk and leaned my throbbing head down, waiting for class to start. I listened as each student pushed through the doors and sat in their seats, and a few stopped to talk with Mr. Banner as he entered the room. I ignored their conversation, waiting for the class to start.

"Thanks," she mumbled to him, and then walked down the isle.

My head shot up as I recognized the voice. I noticed Bella walking down the isle just before my head started to throb from the sudden movement. I dropped my head back to the desk just as she sat down in the seat next to me. I sighed, and rubbed my aching temples. I knew I should've gone home after lunch, but I thought I felt better. I guess I'll just have to skip next period...

"Hi," she muttered. "Are you okay?"

I wanted to sit up and hold her in my arms, and tell her that I was fine as long as she was there. I wanted to brush her hair back from her face and reassure her until she was certain that I was fine.

"No." I shook my head violently, trying to shake the thoughts from my head. Where had they come from? Since when was I so... so... desperate? Was everything I was feeling now just because of my break up with Amanda?

Bella was silent for the rest of class, and by the time the bell rang, I had finished answering these questions in my head.

No, I thought to myself as I walked to my car. This was not because of my break up with Amanda.

Everything and anything I was feeling now, including a warm throbbing in my heart, only had to do with Isabella Swan.

And I had no idea why.

* * *

**AN - Yay! Edward POV! I think I like this chapter, besides Edward getting sick. Poor Edward!**

**Anyways, I won't be able to update as often anymore. Oh, and I just changed Alice and Amanda's last name to Brandon, if anyone notices and is confused. I think Alice deserves her original name, and I only thought of it now : )**

**Please review! **


End file.
